A study of objective measurements of coping with diabetes (glycosylate Hgb, blood glucose, diabetic complications) and subjective measurements (patient's self-reported physical status and answers to psycho-social questionnaires) of coping in two groups of diabetics. One group participated in a group education, and one group did not participate.